


All But One

by QThePotato



Series: Truth [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QThePotato/pseuds/QThePotato
Summary: SPOILERS for season 4 finale!!!Hordak finds out.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Series: Truth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817542
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	All But One

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short but I might write more depending on when and where inspiration hits.

Tears formed in his eyes as he realized what Double Trouble was saying. Entrapta. She hadn’t left him. SHE hadn’t left him. But he had left her. Not intentionally, never intentionally. Yet… he had left her to die on Beast Island. She was dead. He knew it. She had to be. No one survived on Beast Island.

An ache that had lived in his chest exploded into a deep terrible grief. He screamed as he felt it tear through his heart and his throat. Nothing would ever be right again. Nothing would ever be good. Prime was coming and he didn’t care. He didn’t want his big brother, his god. He wanted her. He wanted to die. But he would see to one more thing before he did. He didn’t realize the destruction he left of his sanctum, his chambers, his base. He couldn’t focus on anything. 

What was there left to focus on? Rage.

He hadn’t given in to true wrath in years. Decades, even. It was horrible, all consuming, destructive. And now it was his drive. His only guiding force. Then Hordak saw the rotten animal he had trusted. He aimed at his former Force Captain, his former…ally. He fired. She was speaking but he couldn’t hear the words. He didn’t want to hear the words. All she spouted were lies.

“I KNOW ABOUT ENTRAPTA!” he snarled. 

“Entrapta was a traitor! What else is there to know?!” she lied.

“I! Trusted! You!” he growled. Nothing would hold him back now. Entrapta was dead. He was dead. Catra was DEAD.

He fired his cannon again, again, and again. Fighting to kill the one who made everything terrible. There was no rhyme or reason. He wanted blood. At some point, Catra gained the upper hand. She was winning. He didn’t care. All he wanted was to see her suffering. The way he was. Soon it was over. He had lost. He was back on Prime’s ship. Begging for his big brother’s mercy. He was going to be reconditioned.

He stepped out of the pool anew. Reborn. He looked up and somewhere deep inside of him noticed the wide galaxy before him was different.

He felt like the stars had returned. All but one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hordak's a sad boi. I love writing through his eyes, though.


End file.
